Karen Spring
Trainer Information Appearance Karen is tall and somewhat thin. She has sky-blue eyes, long brown hair reaching just above her waist but usually in a high ponytail and normally tanned skin for a eighteen year old. Her hair partially covers her left eye and her face is clear of any marks that stand out. Karen can normally be seen wearing a somewhat dark green shirt with sleeves reaching up until half of her forearms covered by a black top. On the lower part of her body she wears light brown leggings as well as a pair of boots of the same color. Karen also carries a small satchel (the same color as her shirt) that contains basic trainer equipment: potions, antidotes, medicinal herbs, spare Pokeballs, etc. She does, however, have a digital item storage account where she has a lot more items than she can carry. Personality Determined, friendly and confident when Ashura's around, Karen can make a great companion. Essentially she likes to focus onto what she's doing and finish it no matter what. Her friends and Pokemon are also one of her main concerns, seeing how they're always there for when she needs them. She likes finding and exploring all sorts of ruins and dungeons thanks to a field trip when she was little. She's clever enough to decipher the puzzles and traps of sorts from these locations but there are some times when the challenge just seems to too big to be handled alone. She mostly relies on Ashura for battling, adopting a "hit them hard and fast" strategy which, taking in account Ashura's natural abilities, proves to be rather efficient to some degree. Biography Before Furoh Karen was born and raised in Azalea for about twelve years. She didn't have much friends there due to her curiosity (mostly because it often led her to trouble), excluding Tyson Ealdwine, a kid who had lived there with his grandparents after losing his parents in an accident. They were great friends until the day they parted ways, she leaving for Unova while Tyson remained back in Azalea. During her trip to the region of Unova the ship underwent a bit of a predicament. People who called themselves Team Plasma took said ship under control and with the united forces of the passengers they were defeated. Karen, however, still lacked any kind of Pokemon and thus a rich old man offered her a Scyther to help during the whole situation and, in the end, insisted that she could keep said Pokemon. First thing Karen did when she got to Unova was to head straight to Relic Castle, some newly found ruins in the desert just above Castelia City. Ever since a school trip to the Ruins of Alph when she was little Karen was interested in archeology and ancient mythology and myths thus it was only natural this was the first place she visited in search of treasure of sorts. She found treasure, all right, if not a rather unusual one. "Take me." A gentle voice echoed through her mind, scaring her a bit. She turned to see a calm Riolu looking straight at her and Ashura next to a statue representing a Pokemon known as Liepard. The Emanation Pokemon was probably left there by some other trainer from another region, seeing how only Unova Pokemon were native to the region itself and seemed to be able to use telepathy to some degree. Not only that but his skills allowed him to sense both humans and nearby traps which could prove helpful. She took a Pokeball and, without any resistance, the Riolu accepted his new trainer. A few years went by and news reached from a region called Furoh that new discoveries were constantly being made. As such Karen didn't think twice and traveled to yet another region, this time prepared with her two new partners. It's going to be a great journey. In Furoh Pokémon Ashura :Species: Scyther Gender: Male Level: 22 :Ability: Technician Heritage: ::Mother: Scyther Father: Ninjask Known Moves: Vaccum Wave // Quick Attack // Leer // Focus Energy // Pursuit // False Swipe // Agility // Wing Attack Obedient and vicious Ashura isn't someone to take lightly. He will begin and finish his fights with a combination of power and agility. Surprisingly enough, the Scyther has a honor code that he strictly follows, refusing to battle opponents that are already weakened, protecting those who can't protect themselves, among other things. He's Karen's main fighter as well as self-proclaimed guardian. Flowne :Species: Riolu Gender: Male Level: 21 Ability: Prankster Heritage: ::Mother: Lucario Father: Bisharp Known Moves: Quick Attack, Foresight, Endure, Counter, Force Palm, Feint, Reversal Calm and always aware of his surroundings Flowne keeps his cool in all situations. He can scout out opponents, people and even traps with his natural abilities and power it further with his Foresight. He's also a decent battler capable of paralyzing an opponent with a well placed Force Palm or even break through its defenses. The Riolu is just as honorable as Ashura, something that often misleads others whenever his ability, Prankster, is mentioned. Flowne is also able to utilize telepathy to a small degree, an ability that is sure to grow stronger as he does too. Category:NPCs